


The Ripple

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mouth Kink, Nipple Play, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Sex for Favors, Surprisingly Tender for a Gangbang Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: “About how much does Dante usually charge for his services?” V asked, glancing around the bar. There was simply no time to find a job to pay these fees. Even if there was, he had a feeling his body would protest most forms of physical labor such a thing would require.“Oh, an arm and a leg usually.” V looked towards his drink partner. The man was grinning like there was some joke being told that he wasn’t in the mood to share just yet. “I think he’d take one look at you though and change his mind. You’re a real pretty one, aren’t you? He might settle for just a mouth.”AKA the time V got gangbanged to pay Dante for his services.





	The Ripple

**Author's Note:**

> We are back at it again at krispy kreme with some more gangbang content, this time featuring our favorite twiggy goth bitch V and three randos lovingly crafted for your viewing pleasure. In the game V goes to Dante with money he apparently mugged people to get, and of course I figured "why didn't he just set up shop in the back alley behind the shop and put those DSL to work?" This is naturally me making that idea reality. Please enjoy the fic and of course check out the song I used for a title by the V-tastic band Broken Iris!

The streets of the Residential Area occupied a singular existence that seemed to resonate with V’s. Strip clubs and seedy bars pockmarked the buildings in colorful, dingy facades, adding character to the city but little substance. As V tapped his cane along the chipped pavement, as he cast his gaze further along to the endpoint he had in mind, he smiled. 

In a place so wanting for substance, he truly did feel right at home. 

The day was old enough to boast little foot traffic but the night young enough that there was no absence of raucous noise emanating from the establishments lining the streets. V looked at them as he passed, naming them one by one. Pawn shop, sex shop, a greasy spoon with customers brave enough to tuck into platefuls of mystery meat without fear or concern. To think a devil hunter ran his business around here. 

V let out a small sigh and continued on his way, his cane tapping out a mournful cadence that didn’t quite fit the ambiance around him. If only there were another option. He didn’t want to be here. He didn’t  _ want  _ to seek out the infamous Dante of Devil May Cry. A couple stumbled out of a building ahead, drunk and laughing raucously. V frowned tightly and cast his eyes to the ground. If only he were stronger. Strong enough to do what had to be done. 

But he wasn’t. He  _ wasn’t,  _ and he didn’t have time to ruminate on it when Urizen grew stronger every second he wasted trying. V lifted his head and gave his surroundings another look. He’d had trouble getting a solid address out of those he’d asked before journeying this way. Apparently Dante wasn’t very well liked despite all the demons he slayed for those in need. Something about property damage, unpaid bills… V bit down on his bottom lip and wondered if he was on the right street. Nothing along this way looked like a shop for anything besides vice. 

_ “Well, why don’t you go ask someone, V?”  _ Griffon’s grating voice crackled in his ear, a flicker of energy rising off V’s marked skin to tickle his flesh like a chilly breeze. 

“Quiet, you,” he whispered back, slapping lightly at the tattoos he knew were shifting just under his skin. “I told you before: no manifesting here.”

The eldritch form of an eye-roll itched at the back of V’s neck in response.  _ “Yeah, yeah, I know. Just some helpful advice is all, V! We both know you ain’t the most sociable guy around.”  _

Griffon’s penchant towards understatement was… something. V elected to ignore him in favor of turning towards the first establishment he found that didn’t look like a peddler of sex, drugs, or the like. The bar—and that was what it was, a _bar—_ was ramshackle and dingy, with a dark red door that might have once had writing on it. Chips of paint littered the doorway, falling and flecking like rust with every use of the entrance. V eyed the handle curiously and slowly opened it, watching as another few chips peeled away to join their brethren on the ground. A dull roar greeted him. Voices, bawdy and loud.

_ Good,  _ V thought. There should be no issue in finding someone willing to direct him on his way. He took a step inside and let the door shut behind him— 

_ “V? V?! Are you okay?!”  _ Griffon shrieked inside his head.

The bar was so full of cigarette smoke that upon entry, V immediately began to cough. He covered his mouth and nodded, eyes beginning to water. “F-Fine,” he rasped, ducking to the side to avoid drawing attention to himself. Tried to at any rate. Most eyes turned towards him regardless of his efforts, taking him in with curiosity, distrust, and no little amount of unwelcome. V forced himself to swallow down his discomfort. He stood tall and exhaled through his nose, inhaling through his mouth. He walked forward. 

In and out. He’d find someone to give him directions and then be on his way.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

V paused. He looked up to find an older man looking at him from the bar. He was probably around forty, bearded with thick, dark hair cut through with streaks of grey. An empty mug still coated with dripping froth sat in front of him, and V supposed he’d been here awhile because of it. He wore a wrinkled but comfortable looking button down shirt and battered old jeans. A local, V assumed. Probably a mechanic or handyman. 

“Excuse me?” V replied, coming a little closer when he recognized the man bore him no ill will like some of the other patrons in the bar. 

The man grinned wide, patting the empty seat next to him. “Come join me, sweetheart,” he said warmly. “You look like you’re long overdue for a good sit-down.”

Sweetheart? Strange… V cocked his head to the side and approached slowly. He  _ had  _ been on his feet for awhile, and regardless of intent, V needed directions. “Thank you,” he murmured, hooking his cane on the edge of the bar before sinking down into the seat. 

“Long day?”

V looked up, assessing the man, the question. “You could say that,” he replied, watching the man wave at the bartender across the way and signal for two… drinks? Of something, since he didn’t bother to specify. 

“Figured. You got the look of someone born tired.” The man leaned heavily on the bar with one arm, giving V his full, undivided attention. On the other side of him sat another man, big and burly, who snickered quietly into his drink. V narrowed his eyes but didn’t question it, especially when his new companion shot him a smile and stole back his attention. “Where you headed? Maybe you’re going my way.”

Griffon’s loud guffaws echoed like the peal of a bell in the quiet of V’s head.  _ “Ha! Imagine if he was!”  _ V didn’t really need to imagine, but he supposed it was a funny thought. Still, this was an opportunity. He needed directions, and this was the perfect time to suss them out.

“I’m looking for Devil May Cry,” V said dismissively, tracing shapes in the water rings speckling the bar. Years upon years of sweating glasses had left their mark upon its surface, recording a memory that lasted perhaps as long as the drink itself had. His fingernail clicked softly when he tapped a particularly prominent one. “I have a job for the man who runs it.”

He got a snort in reply. “That so? Good luck with that, sweetheart.” The bartender tottered over with their drinks in hand, sliding them along the bar with force enough to slosh some of the amber liquid over the lip of the glass. The man beside V took his easily, downing a quarter of it with a loud hiss of relief. 

“Good luck?”

A nod. “That bastard’ll bleed you dry if you aren’t careful.”

Around the other side of him, the man’s friend piped up, “That’s an understatement.” 

V sipped delicately at his beer. Ugh. This wasn’t the drink for him. He took care not to let it show. “Oh?” He carefully set down the mug and turned to face the men beginning to crowd him. “I was under the impression that he took on jobs pro bono.”

The first man, the one with the grizzled beard, nudged at his companion with a jovial grin that spread his lips from ear to ear. “Pro bono? He’s a fancy one, isn’t he?” His friend snorted and drained the last of his mug. “Nah, nah, you heard wrong. Dante’s a right old greedy bastard. Owes debts to the devil himself, last I heard. If you want somethin’ done, best you come with more than just that pretty mouth of yours when you ask.”

A strange sort of heat rushed to V’s cheeks at that. He tapped his fingers against the cold, sweating side of his glass and cleared his throat carefully. This was… unexpected. Perhaps finding the shop itself wasn’t the biggest obstacle anymore. “That puts me in a bit of a bind then,” he admitted. “I didn’t come here with much to offer as payment.” There hadn’t been time to worry about such things; each day that passed showed Urizen growing stronger. If money was to be an issue, he assumed he’d deal with it when he had no other choice  _ but  _ to deal with it. 

The man at his side stilled, his glass of beer poised halfway between his mouth and the table. He turned towards his friend and made some gesture or expression that V couldn’t see, jerking his head in his direction emphatically. V narrowed his eyes, biting gently at his bottom lip. What was this all about? 

When it became clear he wasn’t about to be let into the silent conversation, he cleared his throat and inserted himself instead. “About how much does Dante usually charge for his services?” V asked, glancing around the bar. There was simply no time to find a job to pay these fees. Even if there was, he had a feeling his body would protest most forms of physical labor such a thing would require. 

“Oh, an arm and a leg usually.” V looked towards his drink partner. The man was grinning like there was some joke being told that he wasn’t in the mood to share just yet. “I think he’d take one look at you though and change his mind. You’re a real pretty one, aren’t you? He might settle for just a mouth.”

V colored. He stifled his surprise in another mouthful of beer that burned on his tongue and made him shiver. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he rasped, hiding a little behind his hair. People could be so forward. Was Dante really like that too? “As it is,” he made himself continue, summoning up his courage to look his companion in the eye, “I think I’d rather rely on money in my pocket than… charity on Dante’s part. Is there anywhere around here where I could earn some cash quickly?” If it was only for a little bit, he could put up with some labor. 

_ “Don’t worry, V!”  _ Griffon jeered within his head.  _ “Me and Shadow can do the heavy lifting.” _

_ Let’s hope it doesn’t have to come to that,  _ V countered, forcing himself to drink another mouthful. The taste wasn’t growing on him per se, but he found that the more he drank the easier it became to keep it down. His head buzzed pleasantly, his skin flushing as warmth rolled through him. Interesting. 

A low whistle tore him out of his thoughts. He looked at the man beside him and furrowed his brow at the assessing look he was being given. It was the sort of look that made V think he should be picking up on something, reading into some unspoken thing that was heavy in the air between them, but for the life of him he couldn’t tell what it might be. The man leaned his weight onto the bar counter and spread his big thighs, one foot hooked on the rungs of V’s stool while the other rested firmly on the floor. 

“For a sweet little thing like you?” he rumbled, raising a brow. “I’m sure me and my buddies could think of something you could do for a few bucks. I’m Riley by the way. A man should always know who he’s getting into bed with. Oh, and that’s Thatch,” he informed, gesturing vaguely at the man sitting on the other side of him. “Our buddy Wade’s takin’ a piss.” 

Thatch peered around Riley’s bulk and gave V a heated leer. “Gettin’ into bed? Bet you fifty bucks we don’t even make it to the back door.”

Riley didn’t bother looking away from V. “I’ll take that bet.” He grinned, wide and hungry. “Sound good to you, darling?”

V’s beer was a little over half gone now, and he bought himself a moment’s time by draining the rest of it. The mug hit the counter a little off target, his fingers and toes warm and singing as a slight haze quieted his thoughts. These men were clearly after something, but it didn’t feel hostile. 

“And you’ll pay me enough to go to Dante?” he asked, licking at his lips curiously when they buzzed oddly with every word. 

Riley let out a stifled groan. Thatch turned woodenly to face the wall, shifting strangely in his seat as he plucked at the fabric of his jeans. Riley dragged his big hand down his face. “Keep that shit up and I’ll pay you enough to go to the devil himself after this.”

_ “Hey, V?”  _

_ Yes, Griffon?  _

_ “I think these guys are hitting on you.”  _ The mental equivalent of feathers ruffling stirred V’s internal landscape.  _ “Might wanna do something about that.”  _

What was he supposed to do about that? He looked into his empty mug and frowned.  _ No,  _ he murmured. They couldn’t be suggesting something untoward. They just wanted to help him out. And when it came down to it, they were the only option he had unless he felt like going to Dante empty handed. He couldn’t recall any stories about Dante’s generosity, only… Hmm. He grimaced. There was no telling if he’d be able to secure his services with nothing but the threat of global destruction in his hands, and there was no way V could defeat Urizen on his own should that not be enough… 

Movement caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Riley was standing. V rose as well, vaguely aware that he’d missed some part of the conversation. Thatch was getting up too and still eyeing him carefully, and when Riley looked at him and nodded off towards the back of the bar, V found himself nodding back, following the man easily with his cane tucked into the crook of his arm. 

The alcohol helped this feel more natural than it was. His head felt warm, slow, full of soft fleece that made everything so much brighter, even if the world did lurch at inopportune moments along the way. Warm hands guided him through the crowd, ushering him past chairs and pool tables and watchful, hungry eyes that reminded V more of the demons he’d fought getting here than the humans he was looking to protect. Wolf whistles followed V with every step he took. How odd. How utterly odd, but then again, he’d never been to a bar before; perhaps this was simply the understood social etiquette. 

“Where are we going?” he wondered aloud. His eyes widened when a firm, heavy hand settled on his waist. He followed the line of a thick arm up to its owner. Riley shot him a smile and squeezed his hip like a butcher assessing a cut of prime meat. 

“Somewhere a little more private,” he answered. “You don’t mind, right?”

V wasn’t sure, but he supposed he didn’t. He shook his head a little and ignored Griffon’s uncharitable grumblings.  _ They’re willing to help us out,  _ he chastised. Riley’s hand slipped a little lower, almost skimming his ass. V colored and Griffon growled. 

“Hang back,” Riley told Thatch. “Wait for Wade and tell him to run to the corner street for some… supplies, since he’s taking his sweet time joining us.”

Thatch toyed with the toothpick on his tongue. “What are you and pretty boy here gonna do until then?”

Riley dragged V flush against his side. “We’ll make sure we’re all on the same page,” he said. “Go on, get. I promise we won’t start without you.”

“Start what?” V wondered, pushing a little at Riley’s side. The man was warm, and his scent was musky and masculine. He stumbled over a warped floorboard a little but Riley was holding tight enough to him to keep him from tripping. 

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head,” the man rumbled, waving Thatch off and pulling V out a back door. V blinked blearily, his eyes adjusting to the bright light as they entered an alley sequestered between two brick walls. From a quick look, V guessed the road at the open end ahead of him led out onto the street adjacent to the one V took into the bar. There were a few dumpsters closer towards the road. Near the door were a few crates, some dingy pallets, and random refuse all along the paved ground. V carefully watched the ground as they navigated away from the door. He wrinkled his nose and raised his head when he heard Riley’s voice rumble once more above his head.

“What did you say?” V murmured, blinking slowly. One beer and he felt as if his head were full of cotton. 

Riley laughed quietly and gave his hip another squeeze. He carefully took V’s cane from him and leaned it against a nearby box. “I asked if you knew why I brought you out here.” He moved in front of V and looked him up and down, catching him by the chin to examine his face the way a prospective buyer might do when taking in what could be a new toy. V instinctively looked towards the ground, embarrassed. “I thought we were being kinda blunt about it, but something tells me you aren’t quite used to someone taking an interest in you.”

V sucked on his bottom lip. “I’m not naive,” he disagreed. He had suspected they were flirting with him, showing carnal interest, and even if he hadn’t, Griffon certainly had. He met Riley’s eyes. “You want to…” It was hard to make himself say it. V swallowed.

A thumb settled on V’s lip. He blinked and stopped breathing. “Yeah,” Riley said, voice dropping to a husky, low octave. “I really, really do.”

A strange warmth was beginning to bloom against the base of V’s spine. Riley’s thumb tickled his lips as he spoke, and that only made it all the more prominent. “And you’ll pay me for… doing that?” 

_ “V, you can’t really be considering this—” _

_ Be quiet, Griffon.  _

“We’ll set you up with more than enough to win over mean ol’ Dante. Sound good?” 

This was one of those moments where his inexperience left him off balance. He wasn’t an idiot, and he certainly wasn’t a child. He knew what sex was, what people expected when they sought sex in a way like this. V tried not to react too strongly when Riley’s thumb slipped past his lips and touched the flat of his tongue. What all did these men expect from him? How far were they wanting him to go?

But then he considered what he would do if he didn’t say yes. V closed his eyes and let out a breath of a sigh through his nose. He didn’t bother answering Riley’s question. He simply wrapped his lips around the man’s finger and sucked. 

The response was immediate. Riley’s nostrils flared. His eyes narrowed. His lips curled upwards into a mean, hungry grin, and the small little voice in the back of V’s head that  _ wasn’t  _ Griffon whimpered a soft and emphatic  _ fuck.  _

“That’s great,” Riley told him. “Why don’t we get the ball rolling then while we wait for the others to join us?”

He didn’t wait for V to answer, figuring accurately enough that with his mouth occupied there wasn’t much V had to say. Riley took the initiative, backing V up against one of the cold brick walls. He pulled his thumb out from V’s mouth, drawing his hands to the laces keeping his jacket front together. V colored and wrapped his hands around Riley’s wrists. He didn’t try to stop him— No, he was invested now, but he felt he could use another option for stability beyond the wall bracing his back and the hulking man boxing him in. 

“You’ve got such a nice body,” Riley observed, plucking at the laces until they hung loosely down his front. He glanced up with wolfish glee. “I love how you show it off. Makes it look like you want attention.”

“That’s not… at all what I was intending,” V admitted, resisting the urge to bite into his lip. He was beginning to notice how much that seemed to appeal to Riley every time he did it. 

“Huh. Well, could’ve fooled me.” The day wasn’t cold per se, but when V’s top slipped down his shoulders and gathered around his hips he felt goosebumps erupt along his exposed skin. Riley’s hands helped chase it away. They settled on his shoulders, heavy and wide, and roved up and down, feeling him thoroughly. “Such soft skin,” he observed, letting his hands rest on the waistband of V’s trousers. He paused there for a minute, squeezing to assess him before moving lower, burning lines into V’s thighs. “You got a name to go with these legs, sweetheart?”

V shivered as Riley’s raspy beard dragged over his sensitive skin. In great, labored breaths, he managed, “You can call me V.”

“V, huh?” A big, rough hand palmed his ass with delight. “What’s that short for? Vixen?”

“I—”

A low whistle cut off V’s disapproval. “Sure as shit don’t stand for voluptuous. He’s as flat as a board.” 

Heat stung V’s cheeks. He dipped his head to hide behind his hair. He hadn’t heard the door open. Riley clicked his tongue and pressed another sloppy kiss to his cheek. “Don’t go listening to him,” he said, rocking his hips against V’s ass with a bit of a laugh. God, he was hard already. His lips met V’s ear. “I think Vixen suits you just fine.”

“Got some things for us,” Wade—a man who turned out to be of considerable height and build—said, tossing a bottle towards Riley. He pulled out a few small boxes from his pockets and tossed those over as well. One made it to Riley as intended. The other, however, missed its mark and hit the pavement just a few inches from V’s foot. He dipped down and picked it up, turning it over in his hand. Small, unobtrusive packaging greeted him. He scanned the writing, then swallowed audibly.

“Aw, you know my size and everything,” Riley crowed, ripping into his condom package with aplomb. The wrapper fluttered to the ground, joining the rest of the garbage. V couldn’t help but notice the writing branding the packaging. 

_ “Does that say…”  _ Griffon began.

_ It does,  _ he answered meekly, watching with rapidly widening eyes as Riley unzipped his pants and began rolling the XXL sized condom onto his matching length.

_ “V.” _

V ignored Griffon. If he let his familiar’s trepidation bleed into his strange, current composure, he might lose his nerve entirely. Thatch walked up to him and took the condom package from his lax hand, eyeing him up and down. 

“Riley already got his paws all over you, huh?” he murmured, shooting a glare towards Riley. “Thought you weren’t gonna start the party without us.”

Riley rolled his eyes, pumping his cock slowly with his hand. “So I started unwrapping early. I still left plenty for you. Don’t get your panties in a bunch when I’ll let you take his off of him.”

Thatch grabbed V by the arm and pulled him away from the wall. V didn’t try to fight it. He simply let the man move him however he wanted, leaving behind his jacket crumpled on the ground. “Well, at least it’s a good look on him.” Thatch caught V by the cheek and traced his cheekbone with his thumb. “He tell you how things are gonna go?” he asked, jerking his head towards Riley.

“I think I understand the gist,” V answered, eyes flickering when he saw movement off to the side. Wade had approached on his other side, fly unzipped and string of condoms shoved haphazardly down the front pocket of his jeans. “You must be Wade,” he murmured.  

“Guess I must be,” Wade answered, not really looking at him. Their hands were heavy, rough with callouses as they both began to touch him, feel him. “You’ve got a lot of pretty ink on you,” Wade admired, pawing down the length of V’s spine as if he were some sort of pet in need of attention. “Did they hurt?”

V managed a soft laugh only for it to be cut off entirely when a hand curled around his throat from behind. He licked at his lips, going up on his toes. “No,” he whispered, leaning against the firm, warm chest against his back. “Not as much as other things.”

“Cryptic.” A hand wrapped around V’s waist and slowly slipping past the waistband of his trousers. V sucked in a lungful of air and arched when it cupped him without warning. “That’s cute.”

Cute again. This much praise couldn’t be good for V’s health. 

“‘Bout as cute as this chest of yours,” Riley murmured, coming to a stop in front of V. He was ogling, plain and simple, his eyes trained on V’s chest and nowhere else. V shivered through a probing look and tried not to flinch when Riley’s hand come out to touch one of his nipples. It had pebbled firm in the cool air of the alley, and the slightest touch sent frissons of  _ something  _ through V, not unlike electricity. 

One of Thatch’s hands joined the fray, slipping beneath one of Riley’s to pinch at his nipple roughly. The calluses on his fingers caught against his skin, and despite the pain, despite the knee jerk urge to arch away, V found himself getting hard. Someone laughed above his head, and another hand crept up his ribs and rubbed a tight, quick circle against the stinging bud. V gasped. He writhed. He began to burn as more laughter rose up in the wake of his reactions. 

“Do you like that?” Thatch growled low in his ear. He pinched his nipple again, tugging until V strained against his restraining hands. 

“I— I don’t kn—” V cut himself off with a loud cry when Wade ducked down and took one of his nipples into his mouth. The hot, wet suction blacked out V’s vision for a second.

“God, you’re so responsive. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so sensitive before.” Riley’s fingers teased the waistband of his trousers, his fingertips slipping inside. A hot tongue bathed his ear. “Are you always like this, V? Are you always so hot and ready for any man who shows you some attention?”

Well, he could at least answer this question. It was a simple one. “I wouldn’t know,” he breathed, arching his spine as more of that painful pleasure rattled through his bones. “I… I’ve never ha— Ah, oh, I’ve never had s-sex before.” He closed his eyes tight. He waited for… for…?

He cracked open an eye when the fingers abusing his nipples let go, warm palms covering them in a soothing, hesitant heat. V looked around, frowning. All of the touches had stopped. The men all looked at one another, then back at V. V cocked his head to the side, sagging in Thatch’s arms. He sucked in a lungful of air and stammered, “Is... everything alright?”

Riley cleared his throat. He took a step and leaned down a little until he was eye level with V. “You’ve never done this before?”

V raised a brow. He struggled to catch his breath when every part of his body ached for them to keep going. “No?”

Someone behind V, maybe Wade, groaned. Riley glanced over his shoulder with a stern look in place, then looked back at V. “You’re a virgin and you agreed to let us fuck you,” he said slowly, almost as if he couldn’t believe the words he was saying. “If you need money that bad, we could’ve… I dunno.” His lips twisted into a frown that read as upset more than angry. “I wouldn’t have tried to pick you up if this was—”

“I don’t understand,” V interrupted, looking at Riley, at Thatch still cradling him against his chest. “Do you not want to have sex with me?”

Thatch sputtered, arms constricting around V tight enough to make it hard to breathe. “No one said that!” he rushed, letting his hands smooth down V’s ribs until they settled on his hips. “Right, Riley? No one said that. I, for one, absolutely want to have sex with you.”

“What he means,” Riley said a little louder, regaining everyone’s focus, “is that we just want to make sure this is something you want to do. Your first time is, well, it’s usually something special, isn’t it?”

V looked around at the alley, at the condom packages littering the dirty ground. He glanced over at his shirt and down at Riley’s erect cock peeking out from the open fly of his jeans. V sucked on his bottom lip. “This is special, isn’t it?” he wondered, meeting Riley’s gaze. “You all want me. That’s pretty special.”

Riley’s lips twisted into an odd shape. He covered the lower half of his face with his hand and looked off towards a wall. “Christ, I’m going to Hell,” he breathed, almost too softly for V to hear. The hand dropped and Riley took a step closer, a resolute expression on his handsome, weathered face. “It’s damn well going to be special then. I’ll be the only one fucking you,” Riley promised him, giving his cheek a pat. “But only after you’re a bit more used to the idea. So don’t be afraid to play around with these two first, okay? Get used to things, feel out what they like.”

V licked at his lips. “I’m not sure what to do.”

A pair of heavy hands left his waist then, settling on V’s shoulders instead. They tugged him away from a softly smiling Riley and into a familiar chest. “Don’t you worry about that a bit,” Thatch murmured, stepping around V without removing his hands. The pressure increased, and belatedly V realized he was meant to kneel. Thatch smiled when he yielded. “Me and Wade will show you the ropes just fine.”

The ropes? That sounded simple enough. V rested his hands on his thighs and looked up at both men, noticing Riley was wandering off towards a crate, ostensibly to watch until he felt V was ready for him to fulfil his promise. V bit down on his bottom lip and took in Wade’s hungry eyes and Thatch already palming his crotch. One of the condoms was tucked between his teeth. He wasn’t going to fuck him after what Riley had just said, so what did he have in mind instead?

“Is there anything I’m meant to be doing down here?” V wondered, his voice quiet and a little reserved. “I don’t know how to—” He paused when Thatch reached out a hand to cup his chin. V swallowed hard and met the man’s gaze, shuddering out a breath at how proprietary his hold was on him, how he eyed him up and down like something he wanted to eat. Wade drifted closer, carding his fingers through V’s hair the way one might to a startled, frightened pet. V relaxed slightly. He felt a little like Shadow like this, quiet and not asking for comfort, but accepting it readily all the same.

After a moment’s silent consideration, Thatch spoke, “Just try to keep up.” He let go of V and unzipped his fly, then rolled on the condom with a quick and practiced air. V watched the motions, clenching his hands into balled up fists on his thighs. 

“Oh,” Thatch murmured, smirking down at V. “And V?”

V swallowed. “Yes?”

Thatch stroked his hard cock and let it brush against V’s cheek. “Open wide.”

“Oh, this I gotta see,” Wade chimed in, his stroking fingers curling into a tight, fixed fist. It suddenly wasn’t quite so comforting, and V immediately felt nothing at all like Shadow. 

Shadow could fight back. Shadow had teeth and claws and demonic power. All V had was… was...

V forced himself to stay calm. The cock kept rubbing against his cheek, over his lips and down his chin. Thatch pressed the head to his lips and pushed firmly, and V’s eyes widened. He sucked in a harsh breath through his nose. 

_ “You don’t gotta do this V!”  _ Griffon shrieked, flapping invisible wings until they buffeted the slurry of thoughts running rampant behind V’s eyes.  _ “Just say the word! Me and Shadow can take ‘em!” _

_ No,  _ V decided quickly, slapping that idea away as he parted his lips and let the cock brush his tongue.  _ It’s fine. I can handle this.  _ And when it came down to it, it was an opportunity: he’d never experienced something like this before, and what were the chances of being able to have sex at a later date? There was no guarantee there  _ would  _ be a later date, no promise his body would survive the wear and tear of what had yet to be done. 

His gaze hardened and he opened wide enough for the head of Thatch’s cock to enter his mouth, and when he realized the good six inches he still had left to take, he made the executive decision to wrap his hands around the base to pump what probably wouldn’t fit inside him. Thatch rewarded him with a pleased purr. And that was good, wasn’t it? V should enjoy this. He might not ever have the chance to experience the carnal again after they parted ways, and certainly never like this.

“God, you’re so fucking cute,” Wade observed. He unzipped his pants with his free hand and began to stroke himself as he watched, awestruck. “Open up wider for him. Let him get in there, baby.”

Knees aching, V did his best to do as they said. He opened his mouth, he worked with his hands. He grimaced when the throbbing, hot flesh of Thatch’s cock touched his tongue, but obediently dropped his jaw as wide as it’d go to take it into his mouth. Wade kept a fist in his hair, coaxing him deeper, deeper. It brushed the back of his throat. Griffon screeched loudly when he began to choke. V pulled back a little and silenced his familiar with a thought. He was fine. He could do this. 

“Oh, wow,” Thatch hissed, rocking his hips a little to bounce his cock on V’s tongue. “You sure this is your first time?”

V furrowed his brow. How did they expect him to answer when his mouth was full? He considered pulling off to reply, but Wade tightened his grip on his hair, demonstrating quickly enough that he wouldn’t be allowed. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Thatch was speeding up now, getting rougher the more he saw that he could take it. Wade reached out with his spare hand to pull one of V’s away from Thatch’s cock. He guided it towards him, wrapping it around his own pointedly. 

“C’mon, don’t forget about the rest of us.” Wade threw back his head and let out a low, guttural moan. “Oh, fuck, that’s it, good. Yeah, work the tip. Just like that.”

A bead of sweat rolled down V’s cheek. He closed his eyes, struggling to focus. Thatch fucked his mouth faster, harder, and it was all he could do to keep twisting his hand, squeezing and pumping. His heart hammered mercilessly in his chest. He was beginning to tire, and they’d only just started. 

His eyes opened in a flash when a set of hands settled on his shoulders, then dragged down to ring his hips. A low laugh in his ear told him it was Riley, and even though it was a struggle, he managed to turn his head just enough to see the grin looming over his shoulder before a combination of Wade’s hand and Thatch’s insistent thrusting forced his head forward once more. 

“Just me, Vixen,” Riley soothed as his fingers plucked at the button above his fly. A wet, sloppy kiss touched his cheek. “You just look so good like this. I kinda wanna see just how slutty we can get you.”

V let out a muffled squeak as Riley unfastened his pants and began slipping them down his hips and over his ass. They bunched up around his knees, and with a bit more dexterity than he thought he possessed given the current situation, V navigated them down his legs and off to the side with the help of Riley’s strong hands supporting him. He fell back and let Riley cradle him in his lap, hand still stroking, head still bobbing. Thatch stood between his spread legs and didn’t let up for a second. Riley laughed in V’s ear and ran his hot hands up and down his thighs, fondling him openly and greedily.

“This is such a good look for you. I knew you were born to suck dick. It’s that mouth of yours.” Riley reached off to the side with one hand and brought a tiny bottle forward, opening it right in front of V. He nipped V’s ear and soothed it with a short lick. “Got me so fucking hard as soon as I saw you walk through that door.” V flicked his eyes towards the bottle, flushing hot when Riley coated his fingers with the contents. Lubricant. It had to be. A whiskery kiss met his shoulder. “You feel that? You feel how hard I am?”

V did. He could feel it digging into his back as he wriggled in Riley’s lap. He groaned around Thatch’s cock and blushed as Thatch moaned even louder in response. He pistoned his cock into his mouth, nearly making him gag. V closed his eyes and let Riley drag his oil-slick fingers between his legs. He jolted when they circled his entrance, cool and electric. 

_ That’s certainly new,  _ he thought, pleasure rippling down his spine. He longed to grit his teeth, to stifle the instinctive sounds already loosening from his chest, but with Thatch in his mouth he couldn’t quite manage it. Instead they came out muffled, wet, grunted and mewled as Riley swiftly inserted a thick finger and began working the lubricant inside him over and over again. Thatch went wild at the sight, or perhaps at the vibrations the action was eliciting, and resumed his fevered thrusting into V’s mouth. V’s vision spotted black around the edges. His lungs burned from lack of oxygen. Wade let go of his hair and closed both of his hands around V’s, fucking into his closed hand as if it were a sex toy meant for nothing but this. 

When Riley started to insert another finger, V was forced to ruin the rhythm of it all. A dull ache tore up his spine, and with Wade’s hand absent from his hair, he was free to turn away from Thatch’s cock to cough and gasp and wheeze. His hand kept moving, kept pumping Wade, but that was more Wade’s doing than his own. V looked down between his legs and let out a muted cry. He watched Riley’s slick fingers penetrate him, working deeper and deeper until both fingers were buried up to the knuckles, stretching his hole obscenely in a way he couldn’t quite quantify. 

“Looks good, doesn’t it?” Riley spoke in his ear. He tightened his grip on V’s knee and parted his thighs wider to really make sure the other men could see his handiwork. “Just look at you sucking me in. It’s so hard to believe you’ve never done this before. It’s like your body already knows what to do.”

Could it be because… No, surely not. V closed his eyes and didn’t fight it when Thatch growled over being neglected and grabbed up his spare hand. He wrapped it around Thatch’s spit-slick cock, pumping it the way he pumped Wade. There was no way he’d ever experienced something like this before. The odds of Vergil having that sort of experience was— 

The thought never reached completion. A third finger prodded at his stretched hole, and though V hadn’t thought it possible, he somehow managed to find room for it to begin sliding inside too. Sweat broke out along V’s body, chilling him and burning him in strange, dissonant waves. He felt so… full. So full, so hot, and so utterly overwhelmed that he wasn’t quite sure what to do about it. A thick string of saliva rolled over his bottom lip, dripping down his chin. He draped his neck along the line of Riley’s shoulder, his head too heavy to hold up. 

“Jesus Christ,” Wade groaned, holding himself at the base suddenly. He held V’s hand still, almost as if he were getting too close for comfort. “That’s such a good look. You look like such a whore.”

Riley pressed a kiss to V’s cheek. “Don’t you listen to him, you’re not a whore,” he murmured. Did he think V’s feelings were hurt by the insinuation? V mumbled and closed his eyes. “That’s it, that’s good. You feeling good? You want more?”

V swallowed a mouthful of saliva. He sluggishly opened his eyes. “More?”

The fingers crooked inside him and pleasure blotted out all perception. V arched, slick running down his cock and thighs. Riley laughed quietly and let go of his thigh to reach for the lube again, pouring more over him until he was a slick and sticky mess between his legs. “Yeah,” he said, extracting his fingers one by one. “I think you’re ready for some more.”

V clenched down on nothing, overwhelmed by the sudden emptiness. He closed his eyes and shivered, and when Riley fixed his hands on his thighs and began shifting, V struggled to figure out what was coming next. A grunt in his ear, and then the ground disappeared beneath him. Riley lifted him as he stood and set him on his feet, turning him until they were face to face. V’s legs shook the way they had when he first found himself aware and alive. He held tight to the front of Riley’s shirt, staring up at him in wait of what came next.

“Christ, you really are just gorgeous,” the man remarked, cupping V’s cheek in his hand. He swiped his thumb over V’s bottom lip, sucking in harshly at whatever mood the sight elicited. 

“You should take his mouth for a spin,” Thatch advised. “It’s fucking perfect.”

“Nah, I think I’ve got something better in mind. You good to go?” Riley asked, looking down at V. Furrowing his brow, V tried to make sense of the question. “I can’t wait to be inside of you.” 

Oh.  _ Oh.  _

_ “Oh? Is that all you can think about right now? He wants to fuck you!”  _ Griffon shrieked. 

_ I gathered,  _ V mused, looking down at his feet. He colored when he felt first and saw a moment later a trickle of lubricant rolling down his inner thigh.  _ I’ve come this far,  _ he reasoned, more to himself than to Griffon.  _ It won’t hurt things if I allow myself to continue on with the current course of events.  _

Griffon snorted.  _ “You say that now, but I’ll be the one carrying your ruined ass out of this shithole of a back alley afterwards.” _

_ Duly noted,  _ V answered. He looked up at Riley and rested his hands on the man’s shoulders. “I’m ready to proceed.”

The man’s lips curled into a hungry grin. “Perfect,” he said, lifting V beneath the thighs. V gasped when a moment later his back hit the brick wall. Riley was  _ strong.  _ The hot line of his cock brushed V’s ass. “I’m gonna fuck you blind, Vixen. You better hold on tight.”

V barely had time to do just that before he felt Riley’s cock nudge forward, the head catching on his slick entrance. It was burning hot, wet with lubricant and silky from the latex of the condom. V sucked in a breath and looked at Riley as he pushed in, the head stretching him, burning him,  _ slipping  _ inside inch by inch by—

A loud, embarrassingly high-pitched keen tore past V’s lips before he could swallow it down. He clung to Riley’s shoulders, burying his face in the man’s neck as he went deeper, deeper, splitting him open until all he could feel was a dull, burning ache at the base of his spine. How was he so big? He hadn’t looked  _ this  _ big. Was it really his cock he was putting inside him, or some sort of medieval torture device? V felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. He held as tightly as he could to Riley’s body and groaned when he felt bristly hair touch his ass. 

Above him, Riley was breathing hard enough to ruffle his hair with every exhale. “Jesus Christ,” he gritted, readjusting his grip on V’s thighs. He hissed when V tightened. Even the smallest nudge sent his nerves screaming at how full he was, how utterly debauched. “You’re— Jesus, you’re so fucking tight.”

He felt tight. He felt full to bursting too. “Y-You’re too b-big,” he wheezed, clutching harder at Riley’s shirt. He was going to rip the fabric at this rate.

Riley laughed, though it would probably be more accurate to call it a grunt. He bounced V higher into his arms, somehow managing to drive his cock even  _ deeper,  _ and pressed a wet kiss to the side of V’s cheek. “You sure know how to sweet talk a guy,” he teased, shifting again, pulling another cry from V. Riley stilled and huffed. “You okay? Need me to give you a minute?”

_ “Need me to rip his dick off, V?” _

V somehow found the breath to laugh. “No,” he said, answering them both to save energy. “I can handle it.”

“Don’t gotta be brave,” Riley whispered in his ear.

Another weak laugh. “Brave is not something I’ve ever been accused of being.” He squeezed Riley’s shoulders and carefully moved his hips, that deep ache flaring hot for his efforts. “I— God, I’m fine. Just move.”

“Hungry little cockslut,” a voice mused off to the side. Wade probably. It made V shiver.

“God, he looks so good,” Thatch growled. “Hey, Riley, you sure we can’t have him after you?”

Riley’s hands tightened and he promptly pulled out a few inches just to thrust back in twice as fast. V’s eyes widened, his lips falling open in a cry. “Not on your life,” he snarled. His hips moved back once more, then in, then back, then in, starting up a swift rhythm that was shallow yet uncompromising. V staggered to keep up, scrambling with his fingers, tightening his thighs. He struggled to move with the thrusts. 

When Riley bucked a little too hard, V’s eyes crossed and his cock twitched pitifully between their bodies. V gasped, twisting, rocking his hips forward until his cock rubbed the soft material of Riley’s shirt. Pleasure tore down his spine, blending with the fullness and discomfort, blossoming into something  _ more.  _ More than pain, more than pleasure. V tipped his head down and watched. His cock was so red, so flushed. Just beneath it, barely visible, was the thick base of Riley’s, shiny and wet and daunting in every way. 

It was then that the sounds began to penetrate the cotton stuffing his head. The loud, sloppy sound of Riley’s cock slamming into him. It was so… so wet, so embarrassing. V’s cheeks burned like fire and he tried to block it out, but when he tried to turn his face away, to hide, Riley just laughed and fucked him harder, dragging each thrust in and out with punishing skill until V swore even the people back in the bar would hear the sound of him being debauched. 

“You feelin’ good, Vixen?” Riley’s voice rumbled in his ear.

V whined and arched against the brick wall, reaching the point of incoherence. It didn’t matter if the brick cut into his skin. It didn’t matter if succumbing to this sort of thing robbed him of the last of his limited strength— “Do you?” he slurred, throwing the question back at Riley, the one who really mattered right now. “Is it… Do I f-feel good?”

Riley growled and pressed him harder to the wall, fucking hard enough to punch little breaths of air from V’s lungs. “Oh, baby, you feel like a dream. Hot, so fuckin’ wet for me. You’re like velvet inside. Did you know that? Wrapped around me so tight, like you never wanna let me go.” 

“M-More,” V wheezed. “Tell me more.”

“What else do you want me to say? That you sound like a siren, that any man in that bar would rob a bank for the chance to have you like this?” Riley licked a line up V’s neck, then his cheek. He ground his dick into him as deeply as he could make it go, pausing just to feel V writhe around him. “Jesus, you are somethin’ else.”

V was going mad. He was going  _ mad.  _ If Griffon was speaking to him, he couldn’t tell. If Thatch or Wade were jeering, he couldn’t hear. V sucked in lungfuls of air that didn’t satisfy, staring straight into Riley’s eyes. “S-Something,” he choked, wheezed, cried, “precious?”

A warm, big hand cupped his cheek, wiping away a tear he hadn’t intended to shed. “If someone could throw you away,” Riley murmured, starting up the rough rhythm once more, “then they’re a bigger idiot than I’ve ever seen.”

There was no stopping it, no helping it. V didn’t know enough about his body to keep the pressure from snapping like a rubber band stretched too tight, so he didn’t even try. He closed his eyes and let out a stifled mewl, coming against Riley’s stomach in punishingly hard bursts. White bloomed across his vision like thick flecks of downy snow. His body burned, but it was fine. Everything was fine. He felt… so good. 

“That’s it, that’s fucking it, so good, Vixen,” Riley chanted, fucking into him harder and harder until he let out a loud, rattling groan. He slammed into V until he had him speared in place. Riley dug his fingers into his thighs and staggered away from the wall. He let out a surprised sound. 

“Jesus, fucking hell,” Riley gritted. “Are you fucking milking me?”

V didn’t know. He didn’t know anything. His ass clenched around the cock even as it softened, wringing every bit of stray pleasure there was yet to be had. V’s hands slipped down Riley’s arms. He sagged heavily without the support of the wall cutting into his back. There were more sounds now, louder than his ragged breathing. Guttural moans and vehement swears. V turned his head and felt himself fall backwards. 

“Holy— Fuck!” Riley tightened his grip and, belatedly, V did his best to do so too. He still fell back though until he was merely hanging from Riley’s waist by his thighs with only a pair of hands to support his back. He looked at Thatch and Wade and blearily saw them upside down, still pumping their cocks. Thatch had removed his condom, and when V parted his lips to see if he could still taste the latex on them, it happened; Thatch let out a groan and stepped forward, a burst of ejaculate shooting forward and splashing V’s cheek. Wade choked, eyes locked on him, and then followed after, coming before he finished his current downward stroke.

_ Oh, my God,  _ V thought softly. This certainly wasn’t at all like how he’d imagined this would go. Their cum coated his cheeks, his hair, his lips. V closed his eyes and panted heavily, tasting it with abandon when his tongue slipped out to lick at the flecks around his mouth. The men groaned loudly in response. 

“Holy fucking shit,” hissed Thatch, pumping furiously until every drop was caught up in V’s hair. 

Wade laughed breathlessly. “I know, right? Jesus, that was hot.”

Riley tightened his grip on V and slowly lifted him back into his arms, pulling out with a sloppy sort of squelch. “You really are something special,” he panted, lowering V to the ground. With his head upright, the cum dripped down his cheeks and chin, splattering the ground like opaque raindrops. V listed forward, relying on Riley’s strong hands to keep him from collapsing entirely. His back ached and his thighs and ass burned. A glance down told him he’d have Riley’s fingerprints dented into his hips for the foreseeable future too. God. If that was sex... perhaps he could see the appeal in indulging the way these men had the moment they found someone worth their hard-earned money. 

Speaking of which…

V blinked tiredly and covered Riley’s wrist with his hand. “My pay?” he rasped, wincing when he realized just how ruined his voice was after all of that abuse.

Riley paused, then barked out a laugh. “Your pay? Fuck, I guess you earned it.” He looked at his friends with a grin. “Put your dicks away and get out your wallets, boys. Time to show our little Vixen what he’s worth.”

“God, barely gotten off and you’re already ruining the afterglow,” grumbled Thatch, dutifully tucking himself back into his jeans. He swore under his breath as he fumbled with the zipper, but once it was up and his shirt tucked back in, he went readily enough for his wallet located in his back pocket. V’s eyes widened a bit when the billfold opened. A handful of cash—maybe all of it, actually—came out, thrust in V’s general direction. 

Thatch shook it when he didn’t immediately take it. “C’mon, it won’t bite,” he murmured.

V reached out and took it. The bills were warm and worn, crinkling between his fingers. Something crisp brushed his cheek. He lifted his head to see more cash in front of him. Wade made an impatient sound, so V quickly took those bills too. 

Warm arms wrapped around his waist from behind. A bearded cheek brushed his temple. “Why don’t you guys go back inside?” Riley suggested, nuzzling V gently. “I’ll meet you in a minute.”

Thatch rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don’t got the funds to go again anyway.” He latched onto Wade’s shoulder and began dragging the man back towards the entrance to the bar. “Thanks for the good time, V,” he tossed over his shoulder. He winked. “Let’s do it again sometime.”

V didn’t have the heart or energy to tell him how unlikely that was. He just inclined his head and watched them disappear, leaving him naked and warm in Riley’s arms. He tilted his head up and met the man’s eyes. “Is there something I can help you with?” he wondered. Surely Riley couldn’t want to go again this soon. 

“Nah,” Riley said, letting his hands smooth down V’s ribs with an almost fond ease. “Just wanted to make sure you didn’t forget about me.”

V worried his bottom lip with his teeth, looking at the discarded condom still full of Riley’s cum lying on the ground a few inches away. “I think I would be hard pressed to do something like that,” he admitted, turning in Riley’s arms. The bills in his hand crinkled quietly, and Riley whistled when he got a look at just how well his friends had paid. V resisted the urge to fidget. This had to be more than enough to take to Dante. 

“You’ve earned that,” Riley said, reading V’s thoughts. “I think a lot of men would pay a hell of a lot more for the privilege of having what you just gave us.”  

“It was nothing,” V said, eyeing his crumpled clothing longingly. He looked up at Riley. “I’m just thankful you were willing to pay at all.”

Riley’s expression turned unreadable, his lips curling into an almost confused sort of smile. Without being asked, he went over to the crate where V’s clothing had been left. He picked up V’s jacket and unfolded it, then carried it over to V, draping it around his shoulders. V held it close and pretended it was warmer than Riley’s hands had been. He looked towards the ground. Sentiment would be the death of him, that was for sure.

“You’re probably waitin’ on that from me too, aren’t you?” Riley murmured, drawing V’s wayward attention back onto him. He’d taken a step back and pulled out his own wallet while V wasn’t looking, and when he opened it, V’s eyes nearly bugged out when he caught sight of how much money filled it. Without a second’s hesitation, Riley pulled out all of it and pressed it into V’s hands. 

“I hope you had a good time,” Riley said, chuckling when V simply gaped at the fistfuls of cash in his possession. “And I hope I paid enough to do this, too.”

“Do what—” V looked up just as Riley took his chin in his hand. Before he could ask the question, before he could even wonder what he had in mind now, Riley pressed a kiss to his swollen mouth. 

As far as kisses went, it was neither personal nor chaste, not that V had the knowledge to classify it with any degree of confidence. It barely lasted a handful of seconds either before Riley broke it to murmur, “Catch you on the flipside, V.” He let go of his chin and turned, waving as he moved towards the bar. He looked back just once. His expression, which had been attempting to be solemn, broke down into abject mirth at whatever it was he saw in V’s face. His deep, rich laughter rang out, echoing off the alley walls. He looked forward again and shook his head as he disappeared through the cracked door.

V blinked and touched his fingers to his lips. His cheeks burned. His first kiss...

_ “Why the fuck are you blushing like a schoolgirl!?”  _ Griffon shouted, manifesting the second the door closed behind Riley. His wings buffeted the air and succeeded in knocking V off balance, not that he had much left to his name after all of that. With vicious consideration, Griffon hopped towards the crate that supported his cane, snatching it in his beak. It clanged against the paved ground as he hopped back towards him.  _ “They came on your face, V!” _

V let his knees give out beneath his weight. He huffed out a breathless laugh and clutched the money to his chest. 

“So they did,” he mused. “What an odd reaction.” Something to ponder later, for sure. After he cleaned himself up of course. After he took this money to Dante. V smiled at the thought and held his coat a little tighter around his shoulders. He touched his tingling lips and then acquiesced to Griffon’s attempts to get him standing once more. 

Struck down by a little kiss.

“He who kisses joy as it flies by will live in eternity's sunrise,” he whispered quietly to himself. 

“You say somethin’, V?”

V closed his eyes and smiled. “No, Griffon,” he murmured. “Nothing that bears repeating.” 

Just… Perhaps there was more substance to him after all.  __

**Author's Note:**

> hell yeah hell yeah its been a hot minute since i last did some good ol' gangbang content. i hope you guys liked it! if you wanna see more of me, consider following me on twitter @tdcloud_writes and checking out my original work under the name T.D. Cloud! I write LGBTQA+ romance and erotica, and if you like my fics you'll probably like my original work too :3 feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed this, and as always, until next time!


End file.
